


slogging through the mud, breathing fire, and getting stabbed to death

by Volo



Series: My Harry Potter Fanworks [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Soulmate AU, oh so angsty, one-sided, turns out there's such a thing as bullying yourself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:15:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26939482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volo/pseuds/Volo
Summary: If it were anyone else, Draco would be having a grand time entertaining the Slytherin common room.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: My Harry Potter Fanworks [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1334902
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	slogging through the mud, breathing fire, and getting stabbed to death

It's funny if you look at it with some distance. If it were anyone else, Draco would be having a grand time entertaining the Slytherin common room.

' _And let's not forget my favourite useless Seeker. Draco,'_ he'd say, turning to his victim. ' _You know, we're all jealous of you. Such a great, affirming soulmark. **Yes** – it says **yes** , friends._'

Then he'd pause for dramatic effect. ' _Just a shame the bloke hates you.'_

Well, now that he thinks about it, maybe it's not that funny after all.

Or maybe it's the rare joke that would work better on a Gryffindor crowd.

**Author's Note:**

> Have finally officially joined the ranks of people who use Richard Siken quotes to name their fanfiction


End file.
